oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Magma Lord Oborok
History Oborok was created in a brief trist between Ymeri and Ayrzul. Supposed to be the catalyst for an alliance between the two elemental lords to achieve dominance over all the elemental planes, the elemental prince was not as their parents expected. He was headstrong but wise, and cared for lesser beings. This caused a rift between Ymeri and Ayrzul as they accused each other of treachery. In the end Ayrzul summoned daemons to take Oborok away to claim his spirit. But instead of destroying the elemental prince, the daemons found a way to produce semi precious quartz from his everflowing magma, using the quartz to fund a cult on Erias. The Republic of Ohanakoku Shengese People's Protectorate found the gate the cult was using to reach the chaotic elemental demiplane they imprisoned Oborok in and sent a group of adventurers to explore it. The heroes managed to free the magma prince, now grown to a full lord from centuries of exerting his divine influence to create quartz. The planar chaos has seeped into Oborok over the centuries, scrambling his mind, although he is slowly regaining his faculties. The Republic of Ohanakoku has since made contact with the magma lord to gather information on the daemon cult and to see to his needs. Following creating a volcano to destroy the vampire lord Verifad's mountain castle. Oborok has gained a following of villagers who proclaim him their savior. He is quickly gaining divine power and recognized by the nation of Bakonia as the official religion. Relationships Oborok is opposed by both Ymeri and Ayrzul. He opposes Apollyon. He is associated with Sarenrae in a weird way, as a lot of his followers were worshippers of Sarenrae, and still revere her. Their believe was that she had sent Oborok in their time of need to liberate them. Flauros has taken an interest in the Magma Lord, being the demon lord of volcanoes. He seeks to either corrupt or destroy the fledgling divine being. Physical Description A being of fire and earth, Oborok seems to be made of white hot magma encased in a crust of volcanic rock. His form is usually humanoid with facial features, and he prides himself to be 'muscular' in stature. In actual effect, his form is fluid, and he can be anything from a pool of magma to a rock titan. Servants Currently none. Church of the Magma Lord The holy symbol of the Magma Lord is a burning humanoid figure emerging from a volcano. His sacred animal is the mountain lion, although few know why this is the case. The dwarves of the Hold of Ejional uses magma energy to power their forges, devices, and golems. They speak a prayer to Oborok before work each day. The only active volcano on the continent of Erias is a standing reminder to the people of Bakonia of the eight centuries of nightmares they lived under and every time they see the volcano, they whisper a prayer to Oborok. Personality The chaos energy of the prison demiplane has seeped into his divine essence, forever changing him. For a while, he was speaking in broken sentences and cryptic messages because he cannot keep his thoughts aligned. He is now slowly regaining his mental faculties, although his behavior is still sporadic and whimsical. He is a kind and giving spirit, and willing to help lesser beings in need. Friends Vewith Crane, Rylan, Kaithen, Ikari D. Jenova, Sakura Fu, and Sephira. Heroes who freed him from centuries of imprisonment, and more importantly saved his sanity. Enemies His parents-He is disappointed with them, and not sure what to do. Cult of Apollyon-They need to pay for his centuries of imprisonment, and for likely using his creations for nefarious ends. Category:NPCs Category:NPC Category:Npc Category:Deities